Crazy Randomness
by Pit Fan
Summary: Just a random story involing two of my friends and I, Pit Fan, are bored, we head over to the Smash Mansion to have some fun! It involves some romance.
1. Boredom and a Steamroller

This is how I, Pit Fan, started a really random story! I also picked up some of my favorite authors, which they own themselves! It shall be told in my point of view

* * *

"I'm bored," I said as I watched tv upside down on a bed.

"Can we do some destruction at the Smash Mansion?" CrazyAcorn asked. "Can we? Can we? Can we?"

"Oh," Pikana said. "I know something we can use!"

"What?" I asked really excited that we were going to the Smash Mansion.

"Akkie!" Pikana cried as he pulled out her weapon.

"Or," I said. "We can use my bazooka!"

"I thought Bazookie was mine!" Pikana cried.

"It is," I said, calming Pikana down. "But my bazooka has unlimited bullets in it, destruction proof, plus it can has every type of mode. Like breakable mode, kryptionate mode-"

"Is that how Superman died?" CrazyAcorn asked. Pikana and CrazyAcorn looked at me as an evil grin came up on my face.

"Yes," I said, evilness filling my tone.

"OH MY GOSH!" CrazyAcorn yelled. "I KNEW YOU WERE EVIL!"

"I'm half demon," I said. "What did you expect? A monkey?"

"Half demon?" Pikana asked. "I thought you were an angel?"

"Nah," I said. "My mom's an angel, my dad is a demon."

"Does Riacho tell your mother anything?" CrazyAcorn asked.

"Not really," I said. "But my twin... Let's not go there. Now, let's go to the Smash Mansion!"

"How are we going to get there?" CrazyAcorn asked.

"I have a portal in my closet!" I exclaimed proudly.

"You keep a portal in your closet?" Pikana asked, mystified, thanks to me making her mystified. I got off the bed, walked to my closet and opened the door.

"GOOD LORD GIRL!" CrazyAcorn and Pikana yelled as they saw my closet. You see, my closet was endless with food stores and video game stores.

"I only keep my portal in the Game Stop," I said, flapping my wings twices. "Come on, I want to go see Pit."

"I WANT SONIC!" CrazyAcorn yelled as she ran ahead.

"She's going to get lost," Pikana said. "Isn't she?"

"Pretty much," I said. I motion Pikana to follow me as I led the right way to Game Stop.

"How did you do this?" Pikana asked. "Can I come over everyday just to look around?"

"Sure," I said as we got to Game Stop.

"GIANT SPIDER!" a voice yelled.

"Oh yeah," I said. "I forgot to mention that I had a pet store in here."

"I got to start hanging around you some more," Pikana said.

"You already the queen of radomness," I said as Pikana glared at me. "And I respect you!" At this point CrazyAcorn was seen running down the hall and rammed into us.

"Sorry guys," CrazyAcorn said. "I was trying to get away from a giant spider."

"That's okay," I said. "Follow me!" I led them towards the portal.

"Can I go first with that steamroller?" CrazyAcorn asked as she pointed to a steamroller that was right next to the portal.

"Sure," I said, evilness reigning my tone again. CrazyAcorn got int the steamroller and started to drive throught the portal, with Pikana and I followed afterwards.

"HEY SMASHES!" CrazyAcorn yelled. "YOU NOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU PUT YOURSELVES UNDER A STEAMROLLER?" Groans were heard from the meeting room and the people who could teleport, telepoted quickly so that way, they won't become flat. CrazyAcorn started the steamroller rather quickly and flattened almost everyone, except Pit, since he started flying. Pikana and I just sat there laughing and taking pictures on our cellphones.

"PIT!" I called out as CrazyAcorn finished. I activated my rocket shoes and flew towards him.

"Oh no," Pit said softly as I gave him a bone crushing hug. "Oxygen..... required........ for......... breathing."

"Sorry honey," I said as I let go. I looked at the flattened Smashers and, with a snap of my fingers, they were unflattened.

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC!" CrazyAcorn yelled as she hugged Sonic. I then saw Pikana run over to Pikachu. Just than, a voice rang out.

"Oh baby," the voice said. "I looooovvvvveeeeeee you!" I looked around frantically, looking for the voice.

"WHO SAID THAT?" I screamed.

"Do you always have to come here?" Ganon asked. I glared at him, hissed, and took out my bazooka.

"Say hello to my little friend!" I exclaimed as I fired multiple shots, which sent every, minus Pit, Sonic, Pikachu, Crazy Hand, and Master Hand, for their lives. "Oh goody, a chase!"

"Let's go find them!" CrazyAcorn exclaimed as she started to jump up and down.

"Lets," I said as we split up with our boyfriends.

* * *

I'm sorry if I didn't use your permission Pikana and CrazyAcorn. I was board and I wanted to write something really random and I know you two are the most randomness, so I used you two. I'll update soon!


	2. The Chase Begins

After Pikana, CrazyAcorn, and I split up with our boyfriends, I was heading towards the game room. I wonder if Pit had an answer to my question...

"Hey Pit," I said, breaking the silence.

"Yes," Pit said, trying to groan.

"Can mushrooms turn purple?" I asked, throwing the lust emotion out.

"I love you," Pit said with a goofy grin.

"You didn't answer me question!" I wailed.

"It's okay," Pit said, comferting me. "And no, they can't turn purple." He bent down to kiss me, but a voice wrang out.

"GROSS!" the voice said.

"Quiet Ness," another voice said.

"Oh shoot," Ness said. "Did I give us away?"

"Pretty much," a female voice said as Nana, Popo, Lucas, and Ness stood up from behind a couch. I grinned an evil grin and threw out the careless emotion, in which they came over to me and Pit.

"Pikana?" I asked through my walkie talkie, as Pit tied the kids up.

"Yes?" Pikana asked.

"I found the kids, except Pichu, Toonie, and Young," I said.

"Okay," Pikana said. "Hold onto them."

"Okay," I said as turned my focus on the young kids and grinned, again.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yoshi's voice rang out.

"Who found Yoshi?" Pit asked.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" I yelled.

"No it wasn't," Pit said. I started to glare at him.

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh look," Pit said. "It's Jasper Cullen!"

"Where? Where?" I asked. "Wherewherewherewhere?" I turned around to see where Jasper was, since Pit knew I liked Jasper. I was dissapionted that Jasper wasn't here, so I turned around, only to find Pit and the young ones gone. There was a note that said 'Ha ha' on it.

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT." I screamed. Then, there was a blood-curling scream.

**CrazyAcorn's P.O.V.:**

I dragged Sonic along, against his will, so he started to sing the Batman theme song endlessly.

"STOP SINGING THAT SONG!" I screamed at him.

"Why?" He asked with an innocent look on his face.

"Because it is annoying," I said. "And now it is stuck in my head." So I dragged him along to the kitchen, knowing either Kirby, Yoshi, or Wario was in there. When we entered the kitchen, I saw Edward Cullen and Black Eevee in there, cooking something that smelt good.

"Hello," Edward said. "Do you need something.

"Wario, Yoshi, or Kirby," I said. "Have you seen any of those three?"

"No," Edward said.

"I saw Yoshi come in here," Blacky said. "But I chased him out. There he is again!" True enough, there was Yoshi, walking right around the corner.

"HI YOSHI!" I yelled at him, which startled him.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yoshi yelled.

"Cool!" Blacky said. "Although, I could go deaf if he does it again." I grabbed the startled Yoshi and tied him up.

"Any reason why your looking for the Smashers?" Edward asked.

"Because Pikana, PF, and I are looking for them," I said happily. "Plus, PF likes your brother."

"Which one?" Edward asked.

"Jasper," I said as Sonic and I left with Yoshi.

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" I heard Pit Fan yell, followed by a bloody scream.

"Cool," I said.

**Pikana's P.O.V.:**

Pikachu didn't mind coming along with me, so I didn't have to drag him or anything.

"Remind me to bash Gannon's face in," I said.

"Why?" Pikachu asked.

"He owes me twenty bucks for losing Poker," I said.

"Okay," Pikachu said. I felt Pit Fan throw the lust emotion from across the mansion.

"Man," I said. "PF's power is awesomely strong." My walkie talkie than beeped.

"Pikana?" Pit Fan's voice asked me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I found the kids," Pit Fan said. "Except Pichu, Toonie, and Young."

"Okay," I said. "Hold onto them."

"Okay," PF said and hung up.

"She found most of the kids eh?" Pikachu asked.

"Yep," I said as we kissed each other.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yoshi's voice rang out, to which I had laughed at. We kept walking until we were in Mario's room. I quickly checked Mario's room and found Marth.

"Arg!" Marth said fustrated. "GO AWAY!" I took out my swap gender gun and fired it at Marth, which he became Martha

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" PF's voice rang out.

"That was fun!" I exclaimed as Martha let out a blood-curling scream.

* * *

**Author's thought channel** (It is always going to be in third person)

Pikana has logged in

CrazyAcorn has logged in

Pit Fan has logged in

PF: Hey guys

CrazyAcorn: You okay?

PF: Pit and the young ones ditched me

Pikana: I changed Marth into Martha again!

PF: XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

CrazyAcorn: OMG!

Pikana: Try to find the young ones again.

PF: Will do

CrazyAcorn: I found Yoshi!

Pikana: Congrats!

PF: Is that why Yoshi screamed?

CrazyAcorn: Yep! Gtg See ya soon!

CrazyAcorn has looged off

Pikana has logged off

Pit Fan has logged off


	3. Rocket Shoes Are Fun

**Pit Fan's P.O.V.:**

I continued walking along to the game room, pissed off that Pit and the young ones ditched me.

"I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU PIT!" I yelled to no one in particular. So, I continued along, humming, _'Supermassive Black Hole,' _to myself.

"Hey PF!" a Pichu with an orange hat said as he ran up to me.

"Hey Mr. Pichu," I said. "How did you get here?"

"I have a portal," Mr. Pichu said. "IN MY ROOM!"

"Sweet," I said as Falco appeared beside me.

"Stupid authors," Falco said as he kicked a button on my shoe that was to ACTIVATE MY ROCKET ON MY SHOES!

"NOT THAT ONE!" I yelled as I grabbed Mr. Pichu and Falco and we flew down the hall.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mr. Pichu yelled, since he wasn't use to this kind of speed.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Falco yelled as he tried to break free from my iron grasp around his wing.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I yelled like a stupid idiot. We then came to the end of the hall, which we crashed straight into the wall extremely hard. But we went through it, LEAVING A HUMUNGOUS HOLE IN THE WALL!

We flew straight out of the Smash Mansion as Falco kicked the button to make the rockets stop. Unfortunatly, we were on the fourth floor when this happened, so we started to fall.

I let go of Mr. Pichu and Falco as we fell. I closed my eyes, waiting for me to impact into the ground, but two pair of arms caught me. I opened my eyes to see Jasper's face hovering above mine.

"Hello," Jasper said, smiling at me.

"Hi," I said shyly and started to blush. Jasper chuckled and I looked around to see where Mr. Pichu and Falco were. I noticed Rose had caught Falco, while Esme caught Mr. Pichu. Jasper put me on my feet and let go.

"And what are you guys doing here?" Falco asked, as soon as he was put on his bird feet.

"Visiting Eddy," Emmett said, a huge grin on his face.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"She dumped me and dating some kid that goes by the name of Riacho," Japser said, a pained expression on his face. My eyes widen as he said my brother's name.

"_SHE'S DATING MY BROTHER!"_ I shrieked.

"Careful girl," Rose hissed. "We have great hearing."

"Sorry," I said.

"Stupid author's," Falco said as he walked away.

"NOT SO FAST FALCY!" I hollered at him, which made him stop.

"WHAT WAS THAT AUTHOR?" Falco asked in a yell.

"You owe me a pair of new rocket shoes," I said. "And guess what? You are going to visit my torture chamber!"

"LORD HELP ME!" Falco said as he took off.

"FOR AN ENTIRE MONTH!" I yelled after Falco's retreating form.

"Torture chamber?" Emmett asked, as I turned towards the Cullens. I looked around for Mr. Pichu, but he was no where to be found.

"Yeah," I said, as I stared at Jasper (I love Jasper). "I'll tell you later."

"Okay," Jasper said as we calmed each other down. "You're an empath?"

"Yep," I said. "I can control emotions!"

"Cool!" Jasper said as I led them into the Smash Mansion, when I walked smack dab into Pit.

* * *

I was going to do some more, like CrazyAcorn's and Pikana's point of view, but I am going to do their point of views next chapter or two. I'm so sorry Mr. Pichu, if I used you in the story. I thought it would be a bit funnier if I included other authors. The main authors are going to be CrazyAcorn, Pikana, and I. So, I'll update soon!


	4. SKITTLES!

**CrazyAcorn's P.O.V.:**

"SHE'S A VERY KICKY GIRL!" Yoshi and Sonic screamed as I dragged them along.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. "THANKS TO YOU TWO, I NOW HAVE THAT SONG STUCK IN MY HEAD!" I walked down the hallway when Pikana, PIkachu, and Martha turned the corner.

"HI!" Kirby screamed from the ceiling. "I LIKE PIE!" We looked up at Kirby.

"WHEEEEE HAAAAAAAAW!" Martha screamed as he started to dance, along with Yoshi. "I JUST HAD SKITTLES! YAAAH! I LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT!" Just then we heard Mr. Pichu, Falco, and PF scream.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"LEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"That was weird," I said as we left Martha and Yoshi to dance.

"Completely," Pikana said as we dragged our boyfriends to the dining room, where we saw Edward and Black Eevee sitting there, talking among one another.

"What's cooking?" I asked.

"GR HEHIUOHDFG JDLGHSDFUI BARTHUGDG!" Crazy screamed as she broke the door down.

"Great," Edward said.

"THIS IS CRAZY!" Pikana yelled as she pulled out Akkie!

"AKKIE!" I yelled in pleasure. Then, Pikana fired at Crazy, when Pit and Jasper came in. PF and the Cullens followed, Emmett watching the fight with pleasure.

"TELL THIS JERK TO GO AWAY!" Pit yelled.

"JERK?" Jazz bellowed. "YOU ARE A LOSER WHO IS IN LOVE WITH A GODDESS!" Just then Pit stopped.

**Pikana's P.O.V.:**

"I SO HATE YOU!" Martha yelled as she followed Pikachu and I. I heard her open some skittles as she poured the entire bucket full- wait bucket full??? We turned the corner and noticed CrazyA, Sonic, and Yoshi standing there.

"HI!" Kirby yelled from the ceiling. "I LIKE PIE!" We all looked at Kirby.

"WHEEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAW!" Martha yelled, who started to dance, along with Yoshi. "I JUST HAD SKITTLES! YAAAH! I LIKE TO MOVE IT MOVE IT!" We then heard Mr. Pichu, Falco, and PF scream out loud, all in order:

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"LEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"That was weird," CrazyA said as we left the two losers.

"Completely," I said as we ditched the two whack jobs. So we dragged our boyfriends into the dining room, where Blacky and Edward were having a lovely conversation.

"What's cooking?" Crazya asked.

"GR HEHIUOHDFG JDLGHSDFUI BARTHUGDG!" Crazy screamed as she broke the door down.

"THIS IS CRAZY!" I yelled as I pulled out Akkie.

"AKKIE!" CrazyA yelled out of she pleasure, as I fired at Crazy, in result Pit and Japser came in fighting over who shall get PF. PF and the rest of the Cullens followed her lead, in which Emmett was watching the fight with interest.

"TELL THIS JERK TO GO AWAY!" Pit yelled.

"JERK?" Jazz bellowed, making me jump. "WELL I'M NOT THE ONE IN LOVE WITH A GODDESS!" With that said, Pit stopped.

**PF's P.O.V.:**

I looked up at Pit who had a very angry exppresion.

"How **DARE **you!" Pit roared at me.

"Is he alright?" Jazz asked me.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Pit yelled at Jasper. "PF! Get inside the mansion so I can **KILL **him!"

"I think you don't know everything about women yet," I said, a snarl coming out of my throat. "In fact, you are love with a Goddess, hence, you and the kids ditching me." As soon as I finshed that sentence, I took Jazz's shirt, pulled him downwards and kissed him. I broke the kiss within five seconds. I looked at Pit who was now pissed off more than ever. Then, Jasper- who I now think is trying to defend me- leaped at Pit. They were on a standstill, and this lead towards the dining room area.

"This is getting good," Emmett said. When I walked into the dining room area, I noticed Pikana, Pikcahu, CrazyA, Sonic, Edward, and Blacky sitting there in amusement.

"TELL THIS JERK TO GO AWAY!" Pit yelled.

"JERK?" Jazz bellowed. "I'M NOT THE ONE WHO IS IN LOVE WITH A GODDESS!" With that, Pit stopped. While he was glaring at Jasper, I ran over to him and smacked him on the head.

"Stop being so rude to Jazzy-kins," I said. I looked straight at Jazz, who smiled at me so I had to smile back.

"PF?" a male voice asked.

"Sir NZ?" I asked, a little surprised he was here.

"What are you dong here?" Sir NZ asked.

"Having a little fun with the smashers," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"To have fun," Sir NZ said. Sir NZ looked at CrazyA and Pikana and smiled at them, in which they smiled back.

"Now what?" CrazyA asked as everyone else stared at each other, 'cause I was staring at Jasper and Jasper was staring at me. Just then, cheers were heard.

**Mr. Pichu's P.O.V.:**

I walked along until I found Pichu inside his bedroom.

"Hey Pichu," I said, in which he looked at me, a little shocked that I was here.

"Hey MP," Pichu said, using my nickname, just like Pit Fan's nickname.

"Want to do some pranks on people," I asked as we both grinned evilly.

"Sure," Pichu said as he got up and we both.

"HEY EVERYONE!" I yelled. "ITS SAFE TO COME OUT NOW. PF, PIKANA, AND CRAZYA ARE GONE!" All around Pichu and I, the Smashers came out of hiding and started to cheer. I looked at Pichu. Oh my gosh, this is going to be fun.


End file.
